Just in time
by StarfirenTerrarocks
Summary: Jade and her boyfriend, Kendall, get in an argument one night. What she doesn't know is that's only the beginning of her troubles. Kendall/OC James/OC friendship. Rated for an almost rape. Not graphic.


Just in time: One-shot

"Kendall I didn't get the text!" I yelled into the phone at my boyfriend, Kendall Schmidt. He just got back from tour, and we planned a date for tonight. I waited for two hours for him, but he completely stood me up. I accused him of it and now we are having this argument.

"Jade! I texted you! Maybe you should check your texts more often!" He yelled back at me.

"I did five hundred times, Kendall! I didn't get one text from you!" I was on the verge of crying. Me and Kendall hardly ever have fights and when we do, they are bad.

"Well maybe you should stop counting how many times you checked your messages and call me!" I was crying by this time.

"I did at least ten times! You didn't pick up!"

"Well sorry I wanted to have fun with the guys tonight!"

"Why didn't you just text me or call me to tell me that!"

"I texted you!"

"No you didn't!"

"Whatever I think we need space." With that he hung up.

"Kendall? Kendall?" I was bawling. I leaned against a wall and slid down it. I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried some more. I then decided I really needed someone to talk to. So I called the first person I could think of: James.

"Hello?" James said when he answered.

"James can you come over?" I asked.

"Jade! I heard your whole argument with Kendall. I remember him saying he texting you, but maybe he didn't. I don't know."

"Can you come over? I really need someone to talk to."

"Yeah I'll be over in a little bit." I hung up. After a little bit, I heard the door open and close. "Oh my gosh James thanks for-" I stopped in my tracks when I realize who it was, my ex-boyfriend, Carl.

"Are you cheating on your boyfriend, Jade?" He asks coming closer to me.

"No and why are you here Carl?" I asked backing up.

"To do what I should have done a long time ago." I hit the arm rest of the couch. He pulled up my dress.

"No please don't do this Carl!" I pleaded. Oh I really hope James comes here soon.

"You know you want this. You know you want me more than your stupid boyfriend, Kendork." He pulled my panties down. I tried to get out but he completely blocked me with his body. Something was poking into my leg and it hurt.

"No! No! No! James!" I screamed. I then heard the door open and slam. I couldn't see it, but I was really hoping it was James. Suddenly Carl got thrown off of me. I looked and saw James beating the crap out of Carl. I grabbed my phone and called 911.

"911 what is your emergency?" The operator lady said.

"My ex-boyfriend tried to rape me, but my best friend is now beating him up." I said scared out of my mind.

"Okay honey police are on their way right now. Please if you can stop your best friend from doing any real damage." I looked over at James and sighed. He had knocked Carl out, but the guy isn't bleeding. "My ex is just knocked out, Mrs."

"Okay that's okay. That means no real damage." The police showed up right then and I hung up. I let them in.

"Ms. are you okay?" One of the females asked me.

"I'm physically fine." I said.

"Are you hurt? How far did he go?"

"Not far thankfully my best friend came in, when he did."

"That's for sure. We will put this jerk in jail for you." She said as they took Carl off.

"Thank you." The police left and I put my clothes back on. After I did, I sat down on the couch, pulled my knees up to my chest, and started to cry again. I felt James sit down next to me. I scooted closer to him. He put his arm around me and I continued to cry. After a while, I looked up at James. "James?"

"Yeah?" He asked looking down at me.

"Thanks for coming when you did." I said.

"I'm just glad I got here when I did. You could be in a much worse condition." We sat there for a while, but then the door bust open. I moved quickly to the other end of the couch, farther away from the door.

"James! Don't let him hurt me!" I said thinking the worse as I curled into a fetal position.

"James, what happened to her?" I heard Kendall ask. I heard footsteps and I assumed it was Kendall. James stood up and stood in front of me protectively.

"I really don't think she wants to see you." James said.

"Don't yell at me please." I said weakly.

"Jade-" Kendall tried coming over to me again, but blocked again by James. They then started to argue. It got too overwhelming, so I ran outside to the backyard and sat against my favorite tree. I heard a crash and heard the door to the backyard open and close. I looked to see Kendall coming out. He sat down on the edge of the back porch. We just sat there for a while. "James told me what happened." Kendall started. "If only I had taken you out like a good boyfriend should you wouldn't have been almost raped." Tears started to come into my eyes.

"Kendall you don't know that." I said.

"I looked at my texts and saw I didn't send the message. I only typed it up. I'm really sorry Jade, and I know nothing I say or do is going to change my actions today." We sat in silence for a while. I got up and walked over to him.

"It's okay Kendall." I said kneeling in front of him.

"No its not Jade! I've been a horrible boyfriend today! If you don't forgive me, I completely understand. Right now you probably rather go date James, your knight in shining armor, right now."

"Me and James are just friends, babe. I don't like like him." I took his hands. "I love you." I kissed his lips. We kissed till we needed air.

"So you're taking my sorry butt back?" He asked as I sat down next to him.

"No." I looked and saw his shocked face. "I'm kidding yes I'm taking you back." We kissed again and watched the stars till we fell asleep.


End file.
